Un amor delicioso
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Satsuko ha conocido a Hinata en la clase de cocina a la que se ha apuntado con la intención de ser capaz de cocinar algo comestible. Él es guapo, inteligente y domina las artes culinarias… A pesar de ello, no es lo suficientemente perfecto como para que Satsuko no le encuentre alguna carencia, real o inventada, que le permita justificar su reticencia hacia él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olga Salar, Un amor delicioso. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido un poco sexual y es un genderbender. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Satsuko ha conocido a Hinata en la clase de cocina a la que se ha apuntado con la intención de ser capaz de cocinar algo comestible. Él es guapo, inteligente y domina las artes culinarias…**

**A pesar de ello, no es lo suficientemente perfecto como para que Satsuko no le encuentre alguna carencia, real o inventada, que le permita justificar su reticencia hacia él. ¡Ella no está interesada en romances apasionados con hombres atractivos y educados!, o, al menos, eso es lo que insiste en repetirse con muy poco éxito.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Satsuko estaba de bastante mal humor, algo que venía siendo habitual cada viernes de cinco a siete de la tarde. Exactamente desde que entraba en el curso de cocina al que se había matriculado con la esperanza de aprender a cocinar algo medio decente y de que su hermano Itachi dejara de burlarse de sus inexistentes dotes culinarias.

Dicho mal humor desaparecía en cuanto dejaba de ver a cierto compañero hiperperfecto que la sacaba de quicio y que, para más señas, se había convertido en su compañero de mesa. Lástima que su primera impresión hubiese sido tan equivocada, se lamentó mientras recogía su largo cabello negro en una coleta y se ponía el delantal blanco que todos llevaban.

La primera vez que lo vio se quedó prendada de sus ojos violeta grisosos y su sonrisa cálida, incluso rezó para que el profesor los pusiera juntos. Lo lamentable radicó en que ésa fuera la primera vez, en sus veintiocho años, que el Todopoderoso tuvo tiempo que dedicarle. Y es que Hinata Hyuga podía estar buenísimo y destilar encanto por cada poro de su piel, pero era un prepotente de mucho cuidado, o al menos ésa era la impresión que había sacado Satsuko tras dos breves conversaciones con él y unas cuantas horas de pie a su lado disfrutando de sus elegantes movimientos y del delicioso perfume de su aftershave.

Durante su primera charla, había tardado dos segundos, tras responder a su amable saludo, en preguntarle si era coreana, algo que le molestó de un modo exagerado, ya que ella no tenía ningún acento que la delatara.

En su segunda conversación se había jactado de tener buena mano en la cocina, consciente de lo pésimo que se le daba a ella.

—Creo que lo estás haciendo mal —le dijo con suavidad inclinándose sobre ella, que era unos buenos veinte centímetros más baja—, tienes que batir primero los huevos.

—Te equivocas —lo cortó ceñuda.

—Creo que no. —Le dedicó una sonrisa dulcemente arrebatadora y siguió batiendo sus huevos.

—Bueno, pues estoy segura de que lo haces, así que gano yo —le espetó con muy poca amabilidad. «¡¿Por qué narices tiene que estar tan bueno?!»

Él se rio divertido, aunque la tendencia tremendista de Satsuko confundió su alegría con burla.

—No sabía que era una competición, ni mucho menos que hubiera un vencedor —explicó con la mirada clavada en sus rosados labios.

—Siempre hay un ganador. Deberías saberlo.

Hinata se calló. La chica era pelinegra y menuda, pero el brillo de decisión que había en sus ojos la engrandecía. Además, lo único que pretendía al hablarle era conocerla, entablar una amistad, dar pie para poder invitarla a una copa al terminar las clases... para nada molestarla o conseguir que lo odiara. Era demasiado bonita para odiarlo, él quería comenzar con una copa, después una cena y tal vez surgiría entre ellos algo más... De momento él ya se sentía cautivado.

Apartó la vista de la carita de hada que lo miraba preguntándose si era mentalmente cuerdo, y siguió con la receta, con la convicción de que iba a ser imposible que esa mujer aceptara tomarse algo diferente al cianuro con él; por supuesto ella se limitaría a servírselo, pensó riendo.

Cada uno terminó su plato; evidentemente, el de Satsuko fue un desastre mientras que el de él no sólo tenía un aspecto delicioso, sino que sabía de igual manera. Y eso mismo fue el detonante de su abierta animadversión por su compañero. A Satsuko no le gustaba perder, pero todavía le gustaba menos hacerlo ante un hombre educado y atractivo que parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin apenas concentración.

Y es que, mientras que ella se había matriculado en el curso de cocina para principiantes y hacía honor a su estatus de novata, él era diestro y elegante hasta para batir los malditos huevos. De manera que Satsuko aventuró que el único motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí era su interés por ligar con alguna de las chicas que asistían a la clase de cocina. «Como si él necesitara alguna ayuda extra para conseguir a una mujer», le recriminó su conciencia, pero la acalló decidida a no dejarse convencer, ni siquiera por ella misma.

De las quince personas que asistían al curso, cuatro eran hombres jóvenes que se pasaban más tiempo mirando a las asistentes femeninas que leyendo las recetas o poniéndolas en práctica. Siendo justa, algo que en ese instante le molestaba enormemente ser, Hinata no entraba en ese grupo.

Respiró varias veces antes de adentrarse en el aula; entre el fastidio y el mal humor, se filtraba el nerviosismo. En cuanto pisó la enorme cocina, se dio cuenta de que su compañero todavía no había llegado, algo extraño dada su extrema puntualidad japonesa.

Intentando ocupar su tiempo en algo más útil que mirar hacia la puerta para ver si entraba, se puso a revisar la receta que iban a preparar esa tarde: pollo al horno a la mostaza con miel. Frunció el ceño; así a priori el título no conseguía que se le hiciera la boca agua. Desvió la atención hacia la hoja de ingredientes:

1 pollo entero

4 patatas medianas

1 taza de miel

1⁄2 taza de mostaza

Sal al gusto

1 ajo

Perejil

Aceite de oliva

1 cebolla

1 vaso de caldo de verduras sin sal

Con la lista delante, el pollo al horno a la mostaza con miel mejoraba un poco. No obstante, no quiso hacerse ilusiones, seguramente acabaría poniéndole azúcar en lugar de sal, o algo peor, y quemándolo para diversión de toda la clase, que cada viernes esperaba sus recetas con entusiasmo.

Por más que se regañó a sí misma por ser incapaz de centrarse en pelar las patatas, Satsuko se pasó los siguientes quince minutos mirando hacia la puerta para ver si finalmente Hinata aparecía. No fue así. El tiempo pasó, los alumnos retrasados llegaron, pero su compañero no entró por la puerta del aula.

Comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante su inesperado interés. «¿No había decidido ya que no me cae bien? ¿Por qué narices estoy tan pendiente de si asiste o no?» Acabó por justificarse alegando que, con él cerca, la clase de cocina era más amena. Cuando estaba Hinata, todo era más entretenido. Las dos horas que duraba la clase se le pasaban veloces poniéndole mala cara o refunfuñando por lo perfectos que eran sus platos.

El que fuera un hombre atractivo, que además olía maravillosamente bien, no tenía nada que ver con sus ganas de verlo. Nada de nada.

Tras dos viernes seguidos en los que Hinata no apareció en las clases de cocina, Satsuko se planteó la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo y no asistir esa tarde. Había tenido un día horripilante: las telas les habían llegado con retraso y ahora iban a tener que trabajar más horas extra para llegar a tiempo a la entrega. Para colmo, se trataba de Hana Hyuga, una clienta a la que quería impresionar a toda costa; además, se le había roto un tacón de sus Louboutin al salir del taller, y después estaba Itachi y su corazón lastimado.

Suspiró, permitiéndose durante unos segundos dejarse llevar por la autocompasión, la misma que no le había permitido sentir a su hermano.

—Ya es suficiente —se dijo en voz alta—. Hay que moverse o te deprimirás todavía más.

Decidida a no dejarse vencer por el desánimo, se atusó su cabello azulado y largo, se puso el abrigo, se colgó el bolso y salió por la puerta, dispuesta a volver a quemar la comida o a confundir la sal con el azúcar, ¡qué más daba cuál fuera la catástrofe culinaria de la tarde! Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en casa lamentándose.

Hinata se sentía impaciente porque comenzara la clase de cocina. Había estado fuera de Londres varias semanas para tratar la compra de un viñedo en el que su padre estaba interesado, y tenía ganas de retomar su rutina. El viaje a España había sido agradable... el tiempo cálido a pesar de estar en otoño, la comida deliciosa; no obstante, no había disfrutado de la estancia tanto como habría sido de esperar. En esos días se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando, en numerosas ocasiones, en recetas de cocina y en compañeras pelinegras y menudas con sonrisas angelicales y ojos que brillaban traviesos.

Se volvió cuando notó que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro; su corazón se aceleró de anticipación y... se desaceleró en cuanto vio de quién se trataba o más concretamente de quién no se trataba.

Amayo, una de las compañeras del curso que llevaba haciéndole ojitos desde el primer día, le sonreía con picardía parada ante él en una postura que hacía que sus senos estuvieran a punto de salirse de su ajustado jersey de cachemira.

—Rebienvenido, Hinata —lo saludó con una sonrisa expectante.

—Muchas gracias, Amayo —contestó tratando educadamente de señalarle que no estaba interesado.

—Te hemos echado mucho de menos, sobre todo tu compañera —dijo con intención de hacer quedar mal a Satsuko—. Aunque yo no me he quedado corta, y eso que la pobre ha estado muy desanimada estos días que no te ha visto. ¡Ha quemado más sartenes que nunca!

Hinata notó la mordacidad de sus palabras, pero no le importó, ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que trataba de insinuar. Su mente se había quedado atorada en la primera parte de su discurso, una parte que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierta, aquélla en la que, según Amayo, Satsuko lo había echado de menos.

—A mí me ha sucedido lo mismo, la he echado mucho de menos —respondió casi sin pensar, movido por la necesidad de protegerla.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó detrás de él la voz de la susodicha—. Cualquiera lo diría, puesto que no me has llamado en todos estos días.

Hinata sonrió siguiéndole el juego; los dos sabían que era imposible que la hubiera llamado, puesto que no tenía su teléfono, pero al parecer Satsuko había escuchado su conversación con Amayo y quería vengarse de la velada burla de la que había sido objeto.

Tanto Amayo como Hinata se volvieron para encontrarse de frente con una sonriente hadita de rostro dulce y mirada retadora.

—¡Oh! ¿Estáis juntos? —preguntó ésta cada vez más sorprendida.

Hinata sonrió para sí; «A ver cómo sales de ésta, pelinegra», se dijo divertido.

—Nos estamos conociendo, pero sí... podría decirse que estamos juntos. Gracias por preguntar, Amayo. Eres muy amable. —Su sonrisa fue cándida y dulce. Hinata estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante la afirmación de ella. Había que reconocerle el mérito, sabía mentir. Lo había dicho todo con tanta naturalidad que, si no hubiese sido porque era uno de los implicados, habría creído a pies juntillas sus palabras.

Una idea bulló entonces en su cabeza, una idea que caldeó su cuerpo e hipersensibilizó su piel.

—Amayo, si nos permites, Satsuko y yo vamos a tomarnos la tarde libre, tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿verdad, Sat-chan?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para sorprenderse.

—Claro. Tenemos que ponernos al día, precioso.

Salieron antes de que el profesor apareciera por el aula. Satsuko volvió a rezarle al mismo dios que la había escuchado la última vez, para que éste apareciera y les impidiera marcharse, pero, en esta ocasión, el Todopoderoso debía de estar ocupado porque salieron de allí sin que nadie les llamara la atención.

Hinata la guio hasta una cafetería cercana. Sin hablar más que para agradecerle que le abriera la puerta, se sentaron a una de las mesas del local. Inmediatamente se acercó una camarera, que le dio un buen repaso a su acompañante, antes de inclinarse sobre él, invadiendo su espacio para preguntarle qué deseaba tomar.

Él apartó la mirada de la camarera y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

—¿Qué quieres tomar, Satsuko? ¿Un té, un café?

—¿Té? Odio el té.

La camarera la miró como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio; Hinata sólo rio por lo bajo.

—Si no te importa, prefiero una pinta bien fría.

—Que sean dos.

La chica se marchó tras dirigirle otra mirada apreciativa a Hinata que a Satsuko no se le escapó.

—Creo que has escandalizado a la camarera —bromeó él.

—Estoy segura de que eso lo has hecho tú. La pobre no podía dejar de mirarte, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué —le dijo sonriendo.

—Acabas de romperme el corazón y estoy casi seguro de que lo estás disfrutando.

—Me has pillado —dijo levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

En ese instante la muchacha regresó con las bebidas, que depositó delante de Hinata sin siquiera mirar a Satsuko. Ésta se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba de ella y le brindó una sonrisa alentadora a Hinata, en honor de la morena que les servía las cervezas.

—¿Dónde has estado estas semanas? —Intentó imprimir a su voz indiferencia, pero la verdad era que estaba muy interesada en la respuesta.

—De viaje de negocios; ¿por qué, me has echado de menos?

—Sabes que sí. Te lo ha contado Amayo delante de mí hace un ratito, ¡qué mala memoria tienes!, vas a tener que probar con los rabos de pasa—Hinata se sentía fascinado con esa mujer que bromeaba con él con mordacidad y dulzura al mismo tiempo; sin duda nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

—Tienes razón, lo olvidé. ¿Y qué tal las clases? ¿Ya eres capaz de hacer una omelette sin quemar la sartén?

—Sabes que no, y no deberías burlarte. No es muy caballeroso por tu parte —lo regañó mucho más cómoda de lo que se había sentido nunca a su lado.

—¿Sabes? Voy a compensarte.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó intrigada.

—Muy fácil. Voy a enseñarte a cocinar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olga Salar, Un amor delicioso. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido un poco sexual y es un genderbender. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Satsuko entró en la cafetería y localizó inmediatamente a la persona que andaba buscando. Se acercó con decisión y se sentó a su mesa.

—¿Qué haces por los bajos fondos? —preguntó Itachi, sorprendido de que su hermanita hubiera ido hasta el Pierre's Coffee. Satsuko era la clase de mujer que, a pesar de ser tremendamente solidaria con casi todas las causas habidas y por haber, se volvía intransigente cuando se trataba de mal gusto, y para ella las paredes plagadas de retratos de escritores muertos y de un París en blanco y negro era una horterada, con todas las letras.

—Evidentemente, buscarte.

—¿Y para qué soy bueno, hermanita?

—Necesito que me enseñes a cocinar.

—¿Perdón?

—Me has oído perfectamente, Itachi. No te hagas el interesante. —Satsuko no estaba lo que se dice orgullosa de pedirle ayuda; de todas las personas que conocía, su hermano era el que más se había burlado de ella a causa de su incapacidad para preparar algo comestible. No obstante, también era el mejor cocinero que conocía y su mejor amigo.

—Pero, Satsuko, creía que te habías apuntado a un curso de cocina con ese fin.

—Lo he hecho —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, ahora sí que me he perdido.

—¿No puedes simplemente ayudarme, sin hacer preguntas incómodas? —planteó a pesar de conocer la respuesta por anticipado.

—Sabes que no. ¡Desembucha! Esto se vuelve interesante.

—Eres insufrible. Te lo contaré, pero antes necesito una cerveza.

—Uau, definitivamente esto se pone cada vez más interesante —aceptó él cerrando el portátil en el que había estado trabajando antes de la interrupción.

Ante una señal de Itachi, la dueña de la cafetería se acercó para tomar nota a la recién llegada. Dos minutos después rellenaba la taza de café de su cliente más fiel, y le servía una cerveza a su hermana.

—¡Sorpréndeme! —pidió en cuanto volvieron a estar a solas.

—En mi clase de cocina hay un hombre.

—Siempre suele haber uno cuando vienes a pedirme ayuda; ¿qué más?

Satsuko le frunció el ceño antes de seguir hablando.

—Es un cocinero estupendo y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme... a darme clases particulares.

—Eso es genial; entonces ¿para qué me necesitas a mí teniéndolo a él?

—Ya lo sabes —contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entiendo. Esperas que te dé clases de cocina para que, cuando él lo haga, descubra lo estupendamente que guisas; ¿voy bien?

—Vas perfecto. —Los ojos le brillaron expectantes ante la respuesta de Itachi.

—Olvídalo, Satsuko. Me gustan mucho mi cocina y mis sartenes, por no hablar de que, si intentase enseñarte, acabarías enfadándote conmigo cuando no te salieran las recetas y marchándote hecha una fiera.

—Yo no soy así —se quejó.

Su hermano ignoró el comentario, sabedor de que ésa era una batalla perdida.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que yo haría si fuera tú? Lo invitaría a cenar, descongelaría cualquier cosa, eso se te da genial, e intentaría conseguir una próxima cita en la que cocinara él. Está claro que ese hombre te gusta.

—No es que me guste...

—Lo que tú digas. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. Imposible, te quiero demasiado, hermanita —concedió Itachi magnánimo.

El viernes siguiente Satsuko estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse pasado la semana esperando una llamada de Hinata que no había llegado. Después de ofrecerse a ayudarla mientras se tomaban unas cervezas y coqueteaban abiertamente, se habían intercambiado los teléfonos, lo que le había hecho suponer que la llamaría.

Entró en clase con la vista fija al frente, consciente de que en esos instantes Hinata estaba hablando con Amayo y Hotaru. «Bueno —se dijo—: he bajado la guardia y he metido la pata, pero al menos ahora sé que mi primera impresión era la acertada. Es un maldito chico arrogante.»

Siguió sin mirar en su dirección hasta que llegó a su sitio. Con parsimonia, se quitó el abrigo y se puso el delantal; no obstante, Hinata seguía hablando con las cazadoras, mote con el que Satsuko las había bautizado al darse cuenta de que buscaban desesperadamente hacerse con los favores de uno de los cuatro chicos del curso. Si bien al comienzo había pensado que no tenían ninguna preferencia, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Hinata había tenido una semana horrible, y la única razón por la que había asistido esa tarde a clase de cocina en lugar de quedarse en su casa y llamar a su hermana Hanabi para comprobar que estaba mejor ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo.

Si bien era cierto que estaba hablando con Amayo cuando era evidente que a ella no le caía especialmente bien, también lo era que lo había abordado nada más entrar y que no había forma educada de librarse de ella.

En esos instantes el profesor entró y se dispuso a repartir la receta que iban a preparar esa tarde.

—Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial. Hasta el momento siempre hemos hecho primeros y segundos platos; hoy, en cambio, haremos un postre —explicó mientras se colocaba el sombrero de chef y la chaqueta blanca.

Se oyeron algunas risas de aprobación.

—Y, como va a ser nuestro primer postre y la receta es complicada, lo haremos por parejas. En cuanto os llegue la lista, podéis comenzar, ya que en esta ocasión yo sólo supervisaré vuestro trabajo y contestaré dudas.

Satsuko se hizo con la receta antes de que pudiera hacerlo él. En ese momento el profesor estaba diciendo que los ingredientes estaban medidos para facilitarles el trabajo.

—Hola, Satsuko —la saludó con entusiasmo.

—Hola.

—Lamento no haberte llamado. He tenido problemas familiares.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí.

—Pues lo siento mucho, ahora será mejor que comencemos con el pastel.

—Por supuesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olga Salar, Un amor delicioso. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido un poco sexual y es un genderbender. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Pastel de nueces relleno de chocolate

Ingredientes para el bizcocho:

3 huevos

75 g de azúcar

65 g de harina

50 nueces molidas

1 cucharadita de levadura en polvo y de vainilla

Ingredientes para el relleno:

5 yemas

200 g de azúcar

1 dl de agua

1 cucharada de cacao

100 g de chocolate fondant

200 g de nata para montar

Hinata se había quitado el jersey para cocinar, de manera que sólo llevaba una fina camisa que le marcaba cada uno de los infinitos músculos que se le tensaban en los brazos y los hombros mientras montaba las claras a punto de nieve. Eso conseguía que Satsuko se olvidara de la razón por la que estaba enfadada con él. Aunque enfadada no era la palabra, su relación, si podía catalogarse como tal, había pasado por diversas fases; sin embargo, el enfado no era una de ellas.

Primero habían sido sus propios prejuicios o tal vez incluso sus celos ante su savoir faire o lo incómodo que le resultaba sentirse atraída por él.

De algún modo, lo que le había sucedido a Itachi con Claudia, que lo había abandonado horas después de que éste le propusiera matrimonio, la había predispuesto a protegerse de sus propias emociones. Después Hinata había desaparecido de su vida durante dos semanas y Satsuko se había encontrado con que pensaba en su ausencia mucho más de lo que habría deseado. Su regreso trajo consigo el breve encuentro en la cafetería que tanto había disfrutado, y sin advertirlo había bajado las defensas ante su sonrisa sincera y sus brillantes ojos violeta.

Las palabras de Hinata la sacaron de golpe de su ensoñación.

—Ve echando el azúcar mientras yo monto las claras —pidió concentrado en lo que hacía.

Satsuko se acercó a él y al bol en el que batía, y fue echando con cuidado el azúcar que indicaba la receta.

—Quisiera compensarte por no haberte ayudado cuando te dije que lo haría, pero realmente mi familia ha sufrido un contratiempo.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —aceptó al ver el rostro crispado de él—. ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no. La única razón por la que he venido esta tarde ha sido para disculparme contigo.

El estómago de Satsuko dio un triple salto mortal al oír la sincera confesión.

—En ese caso, la que tendría que compensarte soy yo a ti —dijo más relajada. De manera inconsciente había creído su excusa y volvía a confiaren él.

—Acepto; sea lo que sea lo que me propongas, acepto. —Una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro.

—¿Qué tal una copa después del pastel de chocolate?

—Una propuesta deliciosa. Como te dije, soy incapaz de rechazarla.

La lengua de Hinata estaba arrasando su boca mientras sus manos aferraban su trasero para acercarla más a su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Satsuko sintió que su sangre corría ardiente en sus venas cuando notó cómo la dureza de él presionaba su estómago. Instintivamente tiró del cabello de su nuca para acercarlo más a ella.

La juguetona lengua masculina recorrió sus labios como si tratara de saborearlos. Su boca trazó un recorrido húmedo por la suave mejilla mientras se dirigía a la suave piel del cuello, pero se detuvo a medio camino para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, en una delicada tortura.

Siguió bajando con lentitud por su garganta, dedicándole tiempo a cada pedacito de piel que se encontraba durante el sensual recorrido, hasta que llegaron al escote que el jersey de ella no conseguía cubrir del todo, y las manos acariciaron lo que la boca sola no podía abarcar.

Satsuko se olvidó de que estaban en la calle, de que apenas lo conocía... y se dejó arrastrar por la deliciosa sensualidad que ese hombre despertaba en su cuerpo. Valiéndose del escalón en que estaba subida, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo envolvió con las piernas, haciendo que la zona más sensible de ella presionara la más dura de él.

—Satsuko, eres perfecta —murmuró sobre la delicada piel de sus senos—. Si no paramos ahora, creo que no voy a poder manter mi cordura y te lo haré aquí mismo, aunque nos detengan por escándalo público.

El tono ronco de su voz la trajo de golpe a la realidad más que el significado de sus palabras.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Había estado a punto de acostarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía en medio de la calle, en la mismísima puerta de su casa, a escasos metros de su cama...—. Lo siento Hinata, no debería...

—No, soy yo el que tendría que haberse controlado. Para ser sinceros, sólo iba a darte un beso de buenas noches. —Su broma destensó un poco el ambiente.

—Me ha encantado tu beso de buenas noches —lo secundó ella, ansiosa por alargar la conversación y que no se fuera.

—¿Puedo llamarte mañana?

—Debes llamarme mañana.

Hinata rio.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo —dijo mientras se recomponía la ropa y se inclinaba sobre la mejilla femenina para despedirse con un casto beso—. Por hoy ya hemos tenido bastantes. De hecho, recordaré este último beso antes de dormir; si me acuerdo de los demás, estoy seguro de que seré incapaz de hacerlo.

Ella sonrió aceptando interiormente que su razonamiento también era aplicable a ella misma.

—Buenas noches. —Abrió la puerta y entró en su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olga Salar, Un amor delicioso. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido un poco sexual y es un genderbender. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tumbada en su cama, repasaba las últimas horas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tras la copa acordada habían seguido bebiendo y charlando, y en esas pocas horas había aprendido mucho más de lo que cabía esperar. Hinata era inteligente y educado, nada que se pareciera a la idea inicial que había tenido de él. Era una persona leal y fiel a los que amaba, dulce y protector.

No había entrado en detalles, pero le había explicado el motivo de que no la llamara como prometió: su hermana pequeña había sufrido un desengaño y él había estado allí para apoyarla. Sonrió embobada al recordarlo...

Consciente de que no iba a poder dormir, se levantó para coger el libro que estaba leyendo. Tras veinte páginas de ávida lectura, tuvo que dejarlo, más alterada que al principio. A la protagonista femenina de la novela la raptaba un rudo highlander que la confundía con otra mujer de la que buscaba vengarse, movido por una antigua afrenta. Tras varias páginas de tensión sexual no resuelta, la protagonista se rendía a la encantadora rudeza de su captor y sucumbía al placer en sus brazos. Justo lo que Satsuko necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, más pensamientos lujuriosos...

Decidió probar con el truco de la leche caliente y bajó descalza a la cocina para preparárselo. Iba a entrar en ella cuando oyó el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta de entrada.

Sigilosa, se acercó para ver quién llamaba a esas horas. Descolgó el telefonillo y dio gracias al veleidoso Dios, que la escuchaba de vez en cuando, por tener telefonillo con cámara. Se quedó paralizada al ver que Hinata estaba al otro lado, con el cabello revuelto y la misma ropa que llevaba horas antes cuando la había acompañado a casa.

Ni siquiera tuvo que plantearse la pregunta, le abrió sin pensarlo siquiera.

Él la miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada encendida.

—Sé que es una locura y lo más prudente sería que me echaras de tu casa a patadas, aunque espero que no lo hagas —matizó nervioso—, pero, por alguna razón que escapa a mi control, necesito estar contigo, casi tanto como respirar...

No lo dejó terminar, se puso de puntillas y tiró de su cabello despeinado para que bajara la cabeza hasta poder capturar su boca en un beso.

Hinata terminó de cruzar el umbral con ella en sus brazos mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta. Sin apartar su boca de la de ella, subió la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba, donde supuso que estaban los dormitorios.

Satsuko era menuda y cálida, se adaptaba a sus brazos como imaginó que lo haría el primer día que la vio, dulce y enérgica, suave y fuerte, una fascinante combinación que le hizo soñar con ese instante.

No tuvo que preguntar cuál era su dormitorio: la luz de la mesilla estaba encendida y la cama revuelta. Con un cuidado casi reverencial, la depositó en la cama y se apartó lo justo para contemplarla a placer. Satsuko protestó cuando el calor y la presión masculina abandonaron su piel.

—Quiero verte. ¿Siempre duermes así? —preguntó observando cómo el fino camisón azul celeste se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas.

Ella sonrió íntimamente; tras caer rendida por sus besos en la puerta de su propia casa, se había sentido sexi y... ardiente. La elección de su atuendo había sido una manera de seguir sintiéndose así, como si de ese modo todavía pudiera notar la marca de sus caricias en la piel.

—Sí —contestó con el fin de terminar la conversación; en esos instantes no estaba precisamente interesada en hablar.

—Preciosa, eres preciosa.

Impaciente, se incorporó un poco y alargó los brazos hasta cogerlo por las solapas de la chaqueta. Él rio, pero se dejó atraer. La osada dulzura de esa mujer lo volvía loco, lo estaba besando como si quisiera devorarlo, pero también se deleitaba en su sabor. Era imposible resistirse a ella, ni siquiera había pensado intentarlo.

Satsuko lo dio todo en el beso, buscando aquello que tanto la había enloquecido horas antes, y sin ninguna duda lo encontró. La boca de Hinata hacía que sintiera su sangre ardiendo enfervorecida en sus venas. Se retorció sinuosamente debajo de él, lo que provocó un gemido quedo que ahogaron sus labios.

—La ropa —pidió ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, incapaz de soltar su presa.

Él tampoco intentó liberarse, y Satsuko hundió la cara en su cuello, embriagándose del olor masculino. Con delicadeza, mordisqueó su cuello al tiempo que lo obligaba a echar los brazos hacia atrás para quitarle la chaqueta. No llegó a hacerlo por completo, y Hinata quedó inmovilizado con su propia ropa. La americana le retenía los brazos a la espalda. No era que no pudiera quitársela si quisiera hacerlo... Arqueando una ceja, Hinata se sentó de rodillas en la cama, aceptando el juego.

Satsuko sonrió con picardía y se sentó de igual manera, no sin antes deshacerse del camisón, quedándose únicamente con el tanga. Un gemido desesperado salió de la garganta de Hinata al contemplar aquello que tanto deseaba y que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Ella sonrió victoriosa; sus manos volaron hasta los botones de sus vaqueros y con sumo cuidado fue desabrochándolos uno a uno. La anticipación excitó a Hinata todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba ante la sensual visión.

Los dedos de Satsuko rozaron deliberadamente su dureza, fue apenas una caricia insinuada. Inmediatamente después, metió los dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón y los bajó hasta las rodillas junto con los calzoncillos.

Consciente de lo que él esperaba, se dedicó a jugar con él: primero le desabrochó, con la misma minuciosidad que había mostrado anteriormente, los botones de su camisa; después recorrió su pecho con suaves besos, y finalmente, con la piel ardiendo de necesidad, se inclinó sobre él y beso su dureza. Su lengua recorrió, trazando extrañas figuras, su longitud, mientras sus dedos exploraban el resto de su anatomía.

Hinata se debatía entre estarse quieto y arrancarse la chaqueta que le impedía agarrarla y ponerla debajo de su cuerpo, para terminar con la tortura sensual que le estaba infligiendo. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando ella lo acogió por completo en su boca, sintió la presión de la succión y ya no pudo pensar en nada más...

La sonrisa de Satsuko fue lo primero que vio cuando volvió a ser capaz de abrir los ojos; tras ello, tardó dos movimientos en deshacerse de la chaqueta y en abalanzarse de nuevo hambriento sobre la boca entreabierta de su presa. Su cuerpo la presionó contra el colchón y sus manos buscaron la diminuta prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta, no tuvo tiempo ni ganas para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, únicamente estaba interesado en una cosa, hundirse en el cuerpo del hada pelinegra que le había robado la lucidez. La tanteó con un dedo para comprobar que estaba dispuesta y su gemido se unió al suyo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Sonrió pletórico, en esta ocasión era él quien dominaba el juego.

—¿Qué quieres, preciosa? —preguntó hundiendo un segundo dedo en su cuerpo.

Ella no contestó, sólo gimió más fuerte.

—¿Qué necesitas? —insistió.

—A ti, Hinata. Por favor. Ahora.

No espero que volviera a pedírselo una segunda vez. Su miembro sustituyó sus dedos. De una embestida profunda se hundió en su calidez; había decidido tomarse su tiempo, deleitarse con cada movimiento, pero estar dentro de ella era mucho más embriagador de lo que nunca había imaginado o experimentado. Sus acometidas se tornaron rápidas, certeras... Satsuko acompasó sus movimientos a los de él y los dos se dejaron llevar con un grito tan sincronizado como lo habían estado sus cuerpos instantes antes.

—Esto es una locura —susurró Satsuko sobre los labios de Hinata, después de que éste hubiera llamado a su puerta a unas horas intempestivas.

—El amor es una locura. Y yo no puedo negarlo, estoy loco por ti desde que te vi el primer día en clase. Si hasta recé para que me pusieran contigo. Tendrías que haberme visto, ¡parecía un adolescente dominado por las hormonas!

Satsuko se separó de él y arqueó una ceja calculadora.

—¿Así que fue eso? —murmuró para sí.

—¿El qué? No sé de qué hablas.

—Dios.

—¿Dios? —preguntó Hinata desconcertado.

—Te prometo que luego te lo cuento, ahora sigue donde te habías quedado antes de mi desafortunada interrupción.

Hinata, obedientemente, volvió a capturar su boca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olga Salar, Un amor delicioso. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido un poco sexual y es un genderbender. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Llevaban dos semanas viéndose cada día y la relación funcionaba como si en lugar de días llevaran años juntos. Habían hablado de casi todo, se habían contado sus vidas al detalle, después siguieron con sus inquietudes y terminaron con sus sueños. Se habían centrado tanto en conocerse que se olvidaron de los detalles más obvios, como cuál era su segundo nombre o su apellido. No fue hasta el sábado de la segunda semana que salían cuando el maître del restaurante en el que iban a cenar nombró el apellido de Hinata y Satsuko finalmente supo cuál era.

La pelinegra tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Hinata le había contado que trabajaba como arquitecto en el despacho que compartía con su padre, incluso la había llevado una tarde allí para que lo viera, pero al final habían aprovechado la visita para otros menesteres. Razón por la que no había visto las fotografías que adornaban su escritorio. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente...

—¿Te llamas Hyuga? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—¿Qué pasa, Satsuko?

—Dime que tu madre no se llama Hana.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Conoces a mi madre? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó muy serio.

—No seas tonto, no me ha hecho nada. Tu madre es una de las clientas a las que he intentado impresionar desde que abrí mi taller... que Hana Hyuga lleve tu ropa abre muchas puertas —explicó nerviosa—; ahora pensará que estoy contigo para pescarla a ella.

—No me importa lo que ella piense.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura.

**Tres meses después**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse muy corta; mientras cruzaba el pasillo de la casa familiar de los Hyuga con un hermano a cada lado se sentía como si estuviera siendo conducida a la piqueta.

Hanabi y Hinata se guaseaban a su costa sobre su temor a encontrarse con su madre. Entonces su cuñada la miró y cambió de actitud al notar lo alterada que estaba ante la presentación. Se paró en seco y la paró a ella al tomarla del brazo.

—Vamos a ver, Satsuko. Le vas a encantar a mi madre, seguro. Eres lo opuesto a mí, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que no le gustes —bromeó.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Hinata.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Bichito, sólo quería tranquilizarla, en el fondo mamá te quiere. —No pudo acabar la frase sin estallar en carcajadas.

—Vosotros dos siempre estáis igual —se quejó una voz por delante de ellos.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron firmes inmediatamente.

Hanabi esbozó una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ellos calzada sobre sus tacones de quince centímetros y enfundada en un Valentino. Saludó a sus hijos entre divertida y resignada, y se acercó hasta Satsuko, que no hacía otra cosa que observarla admirada.

—Hola, Satsuko.

—Señora Hyuga.

—Nada de señora, no seas tan formal. Ahora eres la novia de mi hijo, llámame Hana—pidió enlazando el brazo al de ella—. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi ya pensé que serías una pareja maravillosa para Hinatahew. Tienes tan buen gusto que es imposible que seas una mala persona.

Satsuko sonrió como respuesta; la deducción era demasiado surrealista como para saber qué debía responder, así que optó por dar las gracias.

—Es la verdad. Querida, por casualidad, ¿no tendrás un amigo con buen gusto para Hanabi? A este paso se va a quedar solterona.

—En realidad tengo un hermano.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó encantada.

Satsuko llevaba varios días intentando sacar el tema de la cita a ciegas; no obstante, no quería resultar obvia y lo había ido dejando. Pero, tras conocer mejor a Hanabi, había llegado a la conclusión de que era su deber como hermana y amiga propiciar un encuentro entre dos personas tan afines.

—¿Sabes, Itachi? —dijo intentando mostrarse natural—. Hinata tiene una hermana encantadora, ¿por qué no te paso su teléfono y la invitas a cenar? Necesitas salir un poco.

—Si es ésta tu manera de vengarte de mí porque no quise darte clases de cocina, he de admitir que eres más retorcida de lo que creía.

—No seas bobo. Estoy hablando en serio: es una chica encantadora con un gran sentido del humor y, lo que es más importante, tengo la certeza de que, si os conocierais, os caerías muy bien.

—Eso no lo dudo. Es simplemente que preferiría escoger yo mismo mis citas. No te ofendas, Satsuko, pero tú y yo tenemos gustos muy diferentes.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le dijo como si se estuviera dando por vencida.

Nada más lejos de la realidad: Hanabi y Itachi tenían que conocerse, Satsuko estaba segura de que serían una pareja tan perfecta como lo eran Hinata y ella, aunque tal vez no para enamorarse sino cómplices de travesuras.


End file.
